ASK: Feliciano Italy
by Keiko Sahara
Summary: This the home of the adorable little pasta lover, Italy. If you ever just want to have fun, or you have an questions for this Italian, ask away. This is one of a stream of Ask stories...I found one with both Italy's so I did one with just Italy. Feliciano
1. Feliciano Italy

Ask Feliciano Italy

Italy waves, his smile bright on his face, "Caio, everyone. Its just me here... all alone." Looks around sadly, no one around, not even Germany strangely.

He sighs, looking back up, "I decided to do this to sort of...throw myself out to more people." He pauses, pointing at the computer screen behind him, the first show of Hetalia playing, "Since I discovered there is actual show staring me and Germany and everybody, ve. I was really excited, and wanted to know about the fans and stuff, ve. See if they really wanted to know the real me, not the me on the show...sort of..." He sighs, swearing that they must've put up hidden cameras all over the place to catch the whole show. "I would've got Fratello to come up here...but..." Italy rubs the back of his worriedly.

He didn't want to tell everybody that Romano had yelled at him for asking him a stupid question. He groans, looking back at everybody with a sad look on his face

"...he hung up the phone ve~" He perks back up, smiling, "But, I tried to call Austria to see if he wanted to do it since I was kinda scared to be by mself." A sweat drop appears over his head, "Instead I accidently called Australia..." He hangs his head low, "Austria's going to hate me for that, ve..." He leans back in the chair, "So, I kinda gave up after that long talk..ve...I never knew that many things about Eucalyptus leaves..."

Italy stands up, smiling brightly, "So, any questions you have about me or the other nations, ve...I'll answer them, no matter what they are, ve." He smiles and turns off camera."Now to get some pizza~" Looks beside him to see an empty plate. "NO! Who took my pizza...vee~"

**Hello, Keiko here. Its not going to be like this the whole Ask Italy, its just, I want this show to be only Italy, and no...well...me. So Italy will be answering the questions by himself. Should work on one for Me and Mixalis... Oh, and I might let Australia upp here once...he doesn't really have a character but he does have a picture so...I'll be making an Ask Australi every once in a while..ok...but this is strickly North Italy, ok...(noms on Pizza) What, I got hungry...**

**So Pm or email at ItalyAussie at Gmail. com (use the 2/at symbol...ok... it won't appear on the story, no spaces)**


	2. Love and Coffee

_Ask Feliciano Italy_

Italy: (Smiles brightly) Vee~ Somebody wants to ask me questions? I'm so excited, nobody has ever done this before. So what are the questions?

**Cattiechaos: Would you be happy in a Relationship with Germany? Ludwig is so austere and not demonstrative person, so it doesn't seem like you would be happy, since you are so open and loving.**

Italy: Germany? (Looks confused at first but then smiles again) Of course, I love Germany just the way he is, ve. He was the first person to become friends with me instead of taking me over like Austrai-san. Beside's Germany isn't _too_ strict, he has his moments of showing his love, ve. Take the time he gave me the wurst when I was worried him and Japan would forget about me. That was very sweet of him, ve.

**Cattiechaos: How innocent are you Feliciano, is it all an act?**

Italy: Oh geez. This question again? ~vee~ An act... (looks around worriedly) Sort of, (rubs the back of his head) I just don't like dealing with life that much. If people started to know how smart I was, they would use me and I don't want that, I want to be friends and goof off like a normal person. I do it to escape the stress of everday life.

**Cattiechaos: What do you think about the idea of sex? **

Italy: O_o? SEX? Um...eh...(Blushes madly while trying to hide his face) I'm still a virgin...

**Cattiechaos: What attracts you to shy Ludwig?**

Italy: (thinks hard)Um... (taps foot, scratching his head) Well (lightbulb) I like that he helps me out all the time. (Sighs) I guess...its because...he's so much like Holy Roman, and Holy Roman was my first love. (looks down sadly) I still miss him. (rubs back of his head) I guess and Germany acts so much like him, ve. And besides, Germany is good friend and puts up with all my short comings, ve. (gets a dreamy look on his face) And muscles...we can't forget the muscels. XD

**Cattiechaos: Would you ever try and change Ludwig to be more open to showing his love to you?**

Italy: (looks very surprised, gasping in shock) C-Change Germany? (Shakes his head fr\uriously) Ne, I won't. I can't change him, he just wouldn't be the same... (groans) and I would feel bad. Germany is Germany and that's how I like him. I accept Ludwig for Ludwig, he just wouldn't be Germany if he was different. Besides, Holy Roman was the same way. You can't change a leopard's spots, ve.

**Cattiechaos: What if you and Germany were in a romantic relationship? Would you be insecure in the relationship?**

Italy: (Smiles slightly, shaking his head) Well, there was the time he did propose to me, but I didn't know what he was doing at first, he gave me flowers, he got mad at me for flirting with some girls, then...(blushes) he pulled out a ring and I was freaking out. (gestures wildly) I didn't know if he was mad at me over something, but he was acting weird. (gulps, pulling his hair) Then he kinda shorted out on me, and I was so scared, he wouldn't say anything. Afterwards he kinda walked out without saying anything, mumbling something about flowers and a little girl. (looks sadly) I didn't evenget to answer, ve. If I had know wht he was doing, then maybe I would've said yes, but I was so scared and confused, ve. (shakes head) He wasn't acting like himself.

Italy: That was Cattiechoas, a friend that France intriduced to me. She's real nice, ve. Oh, another person who wants to ask me questions, ve. CAIO!

**Ciao Feli! I adore you! Morever I teach your beautiful language! You absolutely aren't useless, for ex. Elisabeth learnt the Renaissance (Rinascimento) from you in the 15 century, and from Elisa learnt Roderich and Gilbert. From Gilbert learnt Francis and from Francis learnt Arthur.**

**And (and Romano:-) you are the realy talented one in music, you have lots of great musicians, songs, and the language of music is Italian. Even Mozart wrote in Italian. So Roderick is only an amateur... So the military talent isn`t everything!**

Italy: You teach people my language? REALLY? THat's so cool, ve. People need to learn my language, it is very easy to learn...well...I think it is. (looks around, shrugs) And yes, I did start the Renaissance. Good point, that makes me happy, ve. I don't feel that useless anymore. (smiles) I'll have to remind Fratello and France who the better artist is ve. (nods) And yes, I agree agree that Military skills aren't all that, I just don't like war, ve. (Must tell Germany that next time, ve) Grazie. I rather create than destroy, ve. So, what do you want to ask?

**My questions are:**

**1. Are you angry because of the unfairnesses towards you?**

Italy: Angry? No. Sad _and_ Mad? Yes. I wish other nations would treat me better, and stop stealing stuff from me, ve. France nii-chan still has my paintings, including the Mona Lisa. Plus, I foud out recently that America has stolen the Bank of Italy*. I couldn't find it and Fratello yelled at me for that, ve. Then, I looked it up, and America had took it and changed it to the Bank of America! People need to stop stealing from me and Fratello!

**2. Why do you and Romano quarrel so often?**

Italy: He said it was because I hang around Germany, the potato bastard. ^^; That was in his words, ve. I don't want to fight with Romano, and I want him to get along with German, ve. Then maybe things would quiet down around here. And I wouldn't have to put up with his langauge anymore. He called me a cretino the other day, can you believe it? Enough about Romano, lets just move onto the next question, por favore?

**3. Are you in love with Ludwig? (Sorry I`m a curious girl:-)**

Italy: As I said to Cattie, of course I love Germany. He is the only one who treats me as a friend rather than a nation he can take over. Plus, he has the muscles...though Romano keeps wanting to strip him of his muscles, ve. Why does Fratello hate him so much?

4. Can you hug me? Pleeease!

Italy: TT_TT My first fan hug, of course, ve. I don't mind. (glomps)

**With love: Meluzina**

Italy: Grazie Meluzina, I hope I answered your questions good. And thanks for the hug, ve. (Squeals) Hmm? O_O (Looks as Denmark walks in) Denny? What are you doing here, ve?

**Denmark: I wanted to ask a question, since you started this. So, Italy, (Puts an arm around Italy's shoulder) What would happen if you drank coffee?**

Italy: O_o? Coffee? I've never had it, I will try some now and tell you how it goes later. (Goes into kitchen) Besides, Canada just sent a big batch to Germany a few days ago, I don't think he will mind if I get a cup, ve. (dumps plenty of sugar and creamer in it, drinks) O_O! Yeech, tatses horrible...(looks at the coffee cup on the counter, drinks the rest)

~2 hours later~

(Italy is shivering, looking around with wide eyes, smiling big. His hair is a mess and there are coffee cups all around)

Italy: OMG! Ineverknewcoffeewasthisgood! heehee...OH! I'm thinking so fast I can't say what I'm thinking because...eheee! OH! OH! OH! Vee~ (Looks at the audience crazily) You know the sky right? Well, you know how they say when you look up into the sky, that you are looking up into the past? (giggles and then gets closer to the screen) What if, we are actually looking into the future...(gets scared) and the Big Bang hasn't happened yet? O_O (yells and duck under the table) WHY? Auito! Auito! Auito! (Germany walks in and drags him out of the room)

Germany: (glares at Prussia) Prussia, I told you never to give him coffee...

Prussia: (looks confused) Don't look at me West, I didn't touch the coffee today.

Germany: Italy? How many cups did you have today? (looks worriedly at the crazied Italy)

Italy: Um...well...(twitches)...I lost count after 27...hee...hee...

Germany: (groans) Great...lets get you to the hospital... (carries Italy away on his back, piggy back style)

Italy: I didn't steal the food, Austrai-san! I swear! (yells beside Germany's ear, the nation crining)

Germany: Mein Gott... -_-; Whoever gave you coffee...I kill them...

Italy: F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me...

*** The ****Bank of Italy** was founded in San Francisco, California, USA, in 1904 by Amadeo Giannini. It grew by a branch banking strategy to become the Bank of America, the world's largest commercial bank with 493 branches in California and assets of $5 billion in 1945.

**I don't own Hetalia or the character of North Italy. I'm doing this to help me prepare for a panel I'm on at Animazment for 2011. I will be North Italy, so yeah. I really need to think like him more, (Even though I'm just like him, I want to practice) Thank you Cattiechoas for letting me use the questions you asked a few weeks ago, I hope you don't mind that I changed the questions around a little, it was so it would fit to the format. Grazie. And Denmark is my friend, who doesn't have a Fanfiction Accou****nt but her nickname is Denmark. (She is one a few that have Hetalia nicknames, mine being ItalyXD) So, thanks for all the questions, I look forward to more, soon, ve. Caio! I don't own The Fun Song... And thank you Meluzina for Italy's first fan hug. Now, don't forget to send your questions, in a PM, email or in a review. He will answer them as soon as he wakes up, or goes to sleep for that matter. Aiddo!**


	3. Music and Pasta

Ask Feliciano Italy

Italy: (walks on with a ice pack on his head) (Stupid caffè, mal di testa, la Danimarca, ugh...) Oh, caio, yeah...still not feeling too good about the coffee thing. Denmark, if you are listening, me and coffee equals chaos. I feel asleep, yesterday..and now I feel like a hammer is hitting my head. But, despite this, I will still answer questions. The doctor said I was just overcaffinated, and that I would be ok in a few days. Thank god, anyway, I wonder what questions I will have today, I hope its nothing too hard, ve. Oh, somebody is up here already, Caio!

**Ciao, Feliciano ~! Come sono voi? 8D**

Italy: Caio! Bene, come circa ou? Man...head hurts...shouldn't have drank coffee. I'll still try and answer your questions though. *has ice pack on head*

**Russian Lullaby: 'Nyway, down to buisness. Is there anyone that you've ever had a crush on that wasn't Doitsu or Holy Roman Empire?**

Italy: Um...welll...*groans* There was that one time with Romano...but we had our curls together and he's my twin, that's incest! Germany ran in though and untangled them before anything happened...*Shivers* And that time France made me read that book...and I asked what intercourse meant and well...I ran out as he was explaining it...never again. *Shivers once more* But a real crush...beside Germany and Holy Roman? Ne, I really don't have one...

**Russian Lullaby: What's your favorite type of pasta? (Mine, personally, is just plain spagetti. But I'm British, so my opinion doesn't matter.)**

**Russian Lullaby: What was the worst time in history for you and Lovino?**

Italy: The worst time for me an Lovino? It would have to be the Italian Wars, we almost died, ve. And we were seperated, ve, and it was so horrible. I missed my Fratello...They were bloody times, and I guess that's why I don't like War, because of that time when I was little, ve. I also lost my freedom them...and they took away my pasta. Austria-san wouldn't give me pasta.

**And please forgive my horrible butchering of your language. I only know Russian, German, and french next to English. Haven't gotten around to Italian yet.**

Italy: Its ok, I thought it was real enough, you had me convinced you could speak Italian, you did good, ve.

**Russian Lullaby:I think that's about it...**

Italy: Alright, well Caio and hav-

**Russian Lullaby: OH!**

Italy: Vee~ O_o? What is it?

**Russian Lullaby: Tag, you're it =3 (tags Italy and Runs)**

Italy: OH MAN!

**Mit Liebe, Russian Lullaby**

Italy: MAn, I got tagged...that's bad.. I think, ve. Oh, and new guest, Caio. How are you today, ve?

**Ciao, Feli~ Your country is the most beautiful place I've ever visit. I just got back from your place yesterday, and I watch the video I record there for more than 23 times. ^^**

Italy: Grazie! You went to my country, ve? Did you like it? What did you think of my fountains, or Grandpa Collsieum? Oh, did you go to the Northern half of Italy or the Southern? (Slaps forehead) Vee~ I'm doing it again, this is soopused to be ask ITALY, not Italy asks questions, ve. Alright, carry on, ve.

**Next year, I'll go right to Chuugoku,aru! *insert heroic pose***

Italy: Oh, is that in China- Vee~ Doing it again. So, what are your questions, ve?

**And my questions are:**

**1) This is the one that irritate me the most. Uuuhh...Your face...is...moe-ish...Why is your face looks like a girl's face? (My bro mistook you as a girl the first time he sees you. Seriously.)**

Italy: O_o? I...uh.. A GIRL'S? Oh... that would explain all the weird clothes that Austrain-san use to make me were...and why he was so surprised after my voice changed and bought me new clothes. (looks off to side) Did he think I was a girl as well, ve? (Shakes head) Oh well, um... I really don't know ve...maybe I resemble my sister Romania? She is related to me and Fratello, so its possible I took after her, ve. But other than that, I don't know. To tell you the truth, when I first met China, I thought he was a girl, ve. *headdesk* I felt so embrassed after I called him ma'am and he glared at me. ^^; He didn't mind though, ve.

**2) Any weapon you can use? Other than waving white flag?**

Italy: I can use other weapons, when I was little, I was stronger than England. (Stands a heroic posse) In fact, I fought off Turkey a total of 20 times when I was still little. And I did it with my trusty long bow, ve. Germany also gave me a gun, but...(Groans) I don't want to use it, ve. Guns scare me, ve. Too loud, and plus, I don't want to hurt anybody. But give me a bow and arrow and I'll be a regular Robin Hood, as England calls it. But, White flags work too, ve. They are better and you can't get hurt...unless Bulgaria hits you over the head with it...why does he keep picking on me, ve. He's on my side.

**3) Any instrument you can play?**

Italy: Instrument? Um...well...lets see. (thinks hard) Austria tried to teach me the piano but I never caught onto it. I tried a Sitar, after India came for a visit once. But, lets face it, I'm an artist, not a musician. I know I had very famous musicians from my country, but...I just never learned. I might be able to play the triangle, ve! ^^;

**4) Has Ludwig find out about that curl?**

Italy: (looks at curl) I don't know, but I certainly hope not. He still grabs it, every now and then, and well... *blushes* Its not very nice. I'm just glad France hasn't found out about it, yet. Or else...um... (Shudders as he pictures it) Vee~ That would be a disater... but no, I haven't told Germany about the curl. I just... don't like talking about...well... (looks at feet) You know. And plus, if Germany knew what he was doing when he pulled it those times... I doubt he would've pulled it.

**5) Ever met Hong Kong?**

Italy: Hong Kong? Oh, the Asian Country England cursed with bushy brows because he kept scaring England with fireworks? Once, when Japan was showing me around his place and he came to visit. Evidently England claims him as a brother, even though he is nowhere related to him, and he didn't raise him. He just...well...sort of took over like Austria-san did me, ve. (Gulps) I myself...don't like the fireworks ethier... ^^; I retreated...and Germany got mad. How was I supposed to know it wasn't England's army coming to get us.

**6) Do you believe in that theory? Uh...That one...which explain that Holy Roman Empire is actually Germany? (What makes me believe is, the real name of Holy Roman Empire is "The Holy Roman Empire of German Nation")**

Italy: (looks teary eyed) What? Holy..Holy Roman...and Germany...e...um... Vee~ I...I'm speachless... I... I'm not sure...ve. They...do look alike...they act alike... but... Germany never met me... and he came a hundred years after Holy Roman disappeared! ...(looks around uncormfortably) His...Holy Roman's real name was that? (looks around) But France...France nii-chan told me he got dissolutioned, ve... that he died. Was France lying to me, ve? (Starts to cry) Can we move on to the next question, por favore. (I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this...) (wipes tears away and calms down)

**Have a nice time (and day) answering~ ^^ And -oh! Me and my cousin cooked (a lot of) pasta today and I decided to give you some~ *gives pasta***

Italy: (Forgets all about question number six) PASTA! GRAZIE! (Grabs plate and starts eatting) Grazie, somebody stole my pizza the other day so I'm very hungry. This will keep me going for a while. Vee~ And I enjoyed your questions, very much. Thank you HinataLavender and HinataLavender's cousin, grazie. (Slurps pasta down) (Delcious)

**Love, HinataLavender. ^^**

Italy: Alright, thank you HinataLavender, and I'll be sure to enjoy all of this pasta, ve. By the way, your cousin can cook, ve. (Smiles brightly) Ok, Well, I've decided, I will have some order in this story. I will update every week, instead of everytime Romano allows me to get on the compter. I might have to go to Germany's computer if Roamno keeps kicking me off, ve. Well, Caio! *winces* I really need some Tylenol, now. (continues eatting pasta) This is really good...


	4. Italy's Apologies

**Italy's Apologies**

Italy: (Bows down hundreds of times) Susca, susca, susca, susca, susca, susca..susca...susca, susca, susca, susca. I'm so sorry, ve. I feel horrible, ve. I'm so sorry, Russian Lullaby. I forgot to answer one question. And it was about pasta, ve! How could I forget Pasta? It must've been the coffee, but I feel terrible, I mean (Points at self) I know, pasta. (Throws hands up dramatically) I live for pasta, ve! (Starts listing off fingers) I mean there's pici, Spaghetti, Spaghettini, and the little bow tie ones which I can't remember right now...but ME, (Looks horrified) SKIP A QUESTION ABOUT PASTA? (Headdesk) I mean really, all I talk about is pasta, and I missed up a chance to talk about pasta...I'll answer that question for you right now, Russian Lullaby, and you can come up here whenever you want, ok. So...Susca...Oh, and the reason I haven't been up here in a while to update, for the rest of you. Is because… (sighs) Romano read my Ask Italy, and well… he threw my computer out the window. (sweatdrop) So, I needed to get a new one, and so now I have finally got one form Japan. Grazie Nihon! So hopefully I can update every week, ve. I wish Fratello wouldn't do things like that… Ok, back to the missing question, ve.

**Russian Lullaby: What's your favorite type of pasta? (Mine, personally, is just plain spaghetti. But I'm British, so my opinion doesn't matter.)**

Italy: Sorry about not answering this question...ve...I say sorry too much. Anyway, my favorite pasta would have to be...the Pici. I hand make them myself, since they aren't factory made like Spaghetti, and all the others. So, they are different every time, and plus, I love making pasta. Its just something about the different flavors, the lengths, the thickness that...just..appeals to my Italian spirit, ve. Plus, it's something I made, and that's special to me. But, if I'm going to war, good old Spaghetti is what you'll find me cooking, ve.

Italy: Alright, now that I've got that over with...please don't hate me, ve...susca Russian Lullaby. (Note to self: Must stop saying sorry...Germany tells me this all the time, ve. Why don't I listen? Oh well, susca...opps, did it again! =_= ))

**Feliciano signore buongiorno. Come stai? (it's like 4 am right now **sigh**) And please excuse the fail attempt at Italian... I'm spanish...so it's somewhat close...ehheheh~**

Italy: Sir? Well, I guess I am older than you…but…still, don't call me sir, ve. Feliciano is just fine, ve, and I'm doing good at times. I'm doing better than America as of right now. And you are right, Spanish and Italian are very close, so yeah. Such as the word thank you, Gracious...and Grazie. Very close, ne? Plus, sometimes Romano spits out Spanish around me, when he doesn't want me to know what he is saying. So of course _I_ know Spanish. I also know German as well. (Sighs) I had to talk to Germany's soldiers and his boss somehow, and I didn't know if Germany understood Italian so... yeah, I understand, ve. I know most languages, so I can talk to the other nations without giving them a rough time...so...yeah. 4 am? O_o? You need some sleep...but then again...I'm not one to talk...I stay up all night sometimes...sneaking over to Germany's house, ve.

**ahh~! let me not waste your time, let's get right to it! :D**

Italy: Waste my time? Not at all, I did this so I can meet people like, you, ve. Let's just hope I don't forget to answer another question like last time. Germany's right, I need to get more organized, ve.

**1. Is it true you would die if you cut off you're curl? If you don't know please DON'T ATTEMPT TO DO SO!**

Italy: (Covers his curl, backing up wide eyed) CUT OFF! MY...MY... (Almost trips over his chair, instead stopping and shuddering) I don't think...it would kill me but still... MY CURL? It would hurt a lot! Very much, ve. It is my er...well...you know...I don't... (Shivers and shakes his head) I don't even want to think about it, it makes me twitch just thinking like that. Thank god Austria-san thought I was a girl, and never cut my hair...or...you know... (Sits in chair) ~Vee~

**2. Since you know about Hetalia now, what's your feedback on it, neh~?**

Italy: Well, it is very accurate, like they set up camera's everywhere, and spied on us...for centuries, ve. Though, they don't get everything, like the time America went crazy during the civil war. Those were rough times, he almost shot his foot off. England had to drag him to his house and put him in a straight jacket to protect himself. And they never showed what happened when Germany discovered the camps, or me leaving the Axis to join the Allies. They skipped a lot, but what they do have, is pretty accurate. And they didn't show Germany wrestling me to the round to get the grenade out of my mouth. (Laughs) They probably were the people I saw running off, ve.

**3. Pasta or Germany? (AND NO "BOTH"! :D)**

Italy: (Pulls hair) ~Vee~ Why do I have to choose? This is so hard...(Relaxes)...kidding. Germany, of course. I can survive without pasta for a while, but Germany. Germany is way more important than food, ve. He's my best friend and I wouldn't trade him for any amount of pasta, even all the pasta in the world, ve. (Though it would be nice to have all the pasta, but I like to share, so, ne.)

**4. Edward or Jacob? (if you can't answer, TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE COLOR! XD)**

Italy: Um...well. (Gulps and shivers) I'd have to say Edward, or else...the Voltori will come and visit me. You know how the Mafia have control of Romano? Well...the Voltori...are MY Mafia...ve. (Looks around) I've said too much...ve...Um, but my favorite color...is the colors of my flag. Red, green and white. Though I'm very fond of blue...like Germany's eyes...sky blue. (Sighs, smiling and relaxed)

**5. Is it true Germany can play guitar? ;DD  
**  
Italy: Guitar, really? I don't know, I've never seen him play the guitar before...I've seen Spain play but never Germany. I'll have to spy on him to see if he ever picks up anything besides paperwork, ve.(Wish me luck!)

**Gracias feliciano. Abbiamo parlato un altro siguardo, va bene?**

Italy: Um..susca… its Grazie… and what? We talked about another siguard? I think you might have miss-

****GLOMPS YOU** x33**

Italy: VE! (Is glomped) Wow, I never been on the receiving end of this...no wonder Germany gets mad. I almost fell over, ve. Oh well, (hugs back) I don't care, this is my second hug and I like it! I didn't know people loved to hugs as much as I do, Grazie. Alright, next guest...OH! Russian Lullaby, I'm glad you came back despite my blunder..ve... Are you doing ok?

**Io sto bene, vi ringrazio per chiedere~**

Italy: Bene. I'm glad you are ok. Good job on the Italian, it was…perfetto.

**Ach, d-danke! I have to use Google Translate, and that's not very reliable.**

**^_^;;**

Italy: But you did so good, and I have to use that sometimes to understand what Germany is trying to write to me...so. No problemo.

**Roderich is mean, isn't he? Maybe he just doesn't like pasta, though. -shrugs-**

Italy: Austria-san isn't mean...yeah, he's not too fond of Pasta, but he loves to make cakes. XD And he can play the piano better than me, ve. He's ok, but...I'm not too eager to get back under his rule, ve.

**Okay. Now, since you've been tagged, you have to tag someone else, okay? 8D**

Italy: (looks at arm) I have to tag somebody? Really, ve? (Idea) I'll tag America, ve. I'm sure he won't mind, ve. Plus, I haven't visited him in a while, ve.

**Später,**

Italy: Oh. Is that German?

**Russian Lullaby**

Italy: Grazie for that Russian Lullaby. And I will be sure to pass along that tag, ve. Can I tag more than one person, ve? Maybe I'll do like America does and plant an Italian flag on everybody's forehead, ve. But first I have to finish answering the questions posted since I've been gone, ve.

**Ah, , you finally put up an "Ask Me" fic *Is so excited that she can hardly contain herself.* I'm American and am going with my nonna to visit relatives at Lovino's and your house! So I hope you don't mind me asking you a lot of questions! *Has wanted to go to you guys' house since she was little.***

**1.)Where exactly is the borderline that separates the north and south of you and your brother's houses?**

Italy: Well, it changed constantly over the years, but it was always somewhere around the city of Rome.

**2.)Have you ever watched the Jersey Shore? I don't really like it. I like living in N.J. T_T**

Italy: Jersey shore? Um…no, I've never seen it. That's over in America, right, ve? Maybe ask America, he would know more about it. And I'm sure NJ is a good place to live, ve.

3.)What's your favorite Italian food? Mine is manicotti.

Italy: My favorite Italian food? (gasps) I..I can't decided! From Salami, to Pizza, to all sorts of different pasta recipes, I can't really decide…. Ve~ But Manicotti is good as well, ve. Um… I guess if I had to choose one it would be…. Lasagna. It's very good, ve.

**4.)How do you pronounce the above word? Is it mon-eh-cott or man-eh-cotti?**

Italy: Um, it is diffidently pronounced man-eh-cotti, ve.

**5.)Any advice for when I go to you and your brother's house? Like different table manners than in America's house or the like?**

Italy: OH! We Italians pride ourselves on our table manners and learn from a very early age. I can give you the steps, ve, so you won't mess up. Instructions usually help me when Germany is trying to teach me something, so I will give you instructions as well, ve. (takes out a piece of paper and puts on glasses) ok….

Wait to sit down at the table until the hostess has been seated. Then you may follow.

Follow the hostess' lead to determine when to eat. Either the hostess will instruct the guests to begin or she will just begin to eat herself.

Observe the Continental dining style for holding your utensils. The knife should be held in the right hand and the fork in the left at all times. Holding your fork according to American customs will not be taken as an offense, but it may be noticed.

Avoid putting your elbows on the table while eating.

Keep your hands above the table during a meal. Do not rest them in your lap, as is customary in the U.S.

Use your fork and knife to eat all foods, including fruit and cheese. Using your fingers to eat is considered rude in most situations. It is not uncommon for a whole piece of fruit to be eaten with a fork and a knife in Italy.

Put your bread on the tablecloth beside your plate at casual dinners. Only formal dinners usually have a specific bread plate as part of the table setting.

Avoid bumping into the people sitting next to you with your elbows while eating. Try to keep your elbows tucked in close to your body

Place your fork and knife together diagonally across your plate to indicate that you are finished and your plate can be removed

Wait until the hostess leaves the table at the end of a meal to leave the table yourself.

And that's how you eat properly in mine of Romano's house. Hope this information helps.

**6.)Since there are a lot of Irish-Italians in America's house, I was wondering if you and Mr. Lovino get along with Ireland?**

Italy: Ireland? Oh, England's older brother, right? We get along ok, but at times, he can be just as worse as England, ve. We have good relations as of now, but like all countries, we have had our disagreements. Like WW2 and other times.

**7.)Is it true that Mr. China invented pasta?**

Italy: VE? C-C-China? No way, ve. Me and Fratello made pasta. You must be thinking of that guy, Marco Polo guy who brought pasta back from China. China made his pasta out of tree oil… and besides. What he ate over in China, he called it by the Italian name of Pasta. China didn't invent Pasta, no way, ve. Susca, for my over reaction, we Italian's pride ourselves on our pasta.

**8.)I hope this isn't rude, but may I please have a hug?**

Italy: Of course you can, it's not rude, ve. (hugs tightly) I love hugs, ve.

**Ciao, I can't wait to visit you guys in a few weeks!**

Italy: I bet this came in too late for your trip, ve. (groans) I'll make sure to hide my new computer so Romano can't toss it out the window again. I apologize if it came too late, ve. If you did go to me and fratello's house, I hope you enjoyed it. Ok, last set of questions, cause I need to eat soon, ve.

**Ah, hello, Italy... *flips through list of possibly questions* (Ack, no, don't ask for a hug, North might get mad again, my got, that's beyond out of the question... ah!) **

Italy: (Sits there looking confused) Caio, Asteriski. How are you, ve? What are your questions? (Feels like he is talking to Germany)

1: This is your Ask, so why is everyone asking about Germany? He has his own! (I would know, I've written into that one too...)

Italy: You know, I never noticed that till you said something about it. Maybe they asked Germany and he wouldn't answer them so they came to me for more answers? Although, I don't know a lot about Germany myself, ve.  
**  
2: This isn't a question, but I'll put it here anyways. My East wants to find out what would happen if someone removed your curl, I advise you to run.**

Italy: (twitches again, almost falling out of the chair) Again with the curl thing. Believe me, I will run if Prussia comes to me asking that. As I said above… (groans) I believe it would hurt a lot, ve. I don't even want to imagine the kind of pain that would follow afterwards…Do not want.  
**  
I hope you recover from your caffeine headache soon!**

**Love,**

**Aster**

Italy: Oh, thank you. I have recovered, but my computer was killed by Romano. And Germany has forbidden me from drinking coffee ever again, even if they promise me pasta afterwards. Besides, coffee is nasty and it made me feel horrible after I crashed. And thank you for your question Aster (gulps) and your warning. Well, that's all the questions I can answer for today, need to find some food now. ((Author lady has been refused food from her college because they have messed up her finacial aid, and is on the hunt for food as we speak, no more passing out for the author lady)) Well, caio, and have a great day. Send me more questions and I will reply as soon as I can…and I will keep my computer away from Romano. CAIO!

Fare la pasta, non la Guerra!


End file.
